conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Imperial Amirs
The United Imperial Amirs,commonly called UIA or the Amirs, is a consistutional republic located in South Asia. Banta is an island nation with a mainland area. Banta has a size of 287,831 km2 and a populstion of 389 million. The capaital is Thrivatrum, and the largest city is Bangalore. The UIA is a federation divided into 8 amirs(or emirs). The UIA is composed of the southernmost states and territories of India, Sri Lanka, a portion of Iran, the island of Nias The UIA has one of the largest economies in the world. The nation has a GDP of $9,704.590 trillion( 10,299.967 trillion). popular exports include smart chips, oil, rubber, History Colonial India Colonial India was the part of the Indian subcontinent that was under British rule. The first European power to arrive in India was the army of Alexander the Great in 327–326 BC. The satraps he established in the north west of the subcontinent quickly crumbled after he left. Later, trade was carried between Indian states and the Roman Empire by Roman sailors who reached India via the Red Sea and Arabian Sea, but the Romans never sought trading settlements or territory in India. The spice trade between India and Europe was one of the main trading sessions of the world economy and was the main catalyst for the period of European exploration. Trading rivalries brought other European powers to India. The Netherlands, England, France, and Denmark established trading posts in India in the early 17th century. In the 19th century, the UIA was under British rule. The slow but momentous reform movement developed gradually into the Indian Independence Movement. During the years of World War I, the hitherto bourgeois "home-rule" movement was transformed into a popular mass movement by Mahatma Gandhi, a pacifist. Apart from Gandhi, other revolutionaries such as Shaheed Bhagat Singh, Chandrashekar Azad and Subhash Chandra Bose, were not against use of violence to oppose the British rule. The independence movement attained its objective with the independence of Pakistan and India on 14 August and 15 August 1947 respectively.Conservative elements in England consider the independence of India to be the moment that the British Empire ceased to be a world power, following Curzon's dictum that: {C}“While we hold on to India, we are a first-rate power. If we lose India, we will decline to a third-rate power.” Post-Independence The 14 August 1950, the United Imperial Amir's formed in the south. It comprised the states(now Amirs)of Andhra Pradesh, Kerala, Karnataka, Tamil Nadu, and Ceylon(Sri Lanka). The partition of the Punjab and Bengal provinces led to communal riots across India and Pakistan;Millions of Theravadans and several hundred thousand Hindu and Sikh moved to the Amirs, millions of Muslims moved to Pakistan and millions of Hindus and Sikhs moved to India. Politics The UIA's government is a Unitary Constitutional federation with a absolute monarchy. The UIA's political system is based on its 1970 Constitution, which is composed of several intricately connected governing bodies. As a federation of seven monarchies, whose rulers retain absolute power within their emirates, but with a UIA president, it is neither a constitutional monarchy nor a republic. The amirs choose one of their members to be the president of the federation, but this does not alter the monarchical character of the government of the individual Amirs. The constitution is concerned solely with the relations between the emirates as members of the federation, and does not prescribe a constitutional system of government. Military The United Imperial Forces(UIF) is the main military of the UIA. The UIF has many bases and is currently based back home. The UIF has over 2 million soilders stationed overseas. The UIF Navy have only 290 thousand overseas. The United Imperial Forces Category: